


【独普】The Ship of Theseus（特修斯之船）

by ImMrsBeillschmidt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMrsBeillschmidt/pseuds/ImMrsBeillschmidt
Summary: 如果一艘船一直在海上航行，每有任何零件损坏，就立刻用一个新的代替，船永远可以维持最新的样子在海上航行，可是当所有的零件都更换一遍以后，他还是原来那艘船吗？    如果是一个人呢？如果一个人，他的心脏或大脑受到损害，用其他人捐赠的器官代替，他活了下来，他还是原来的外貌，或许性格也没什么变化，但他已经发生了很大的改变。他还是原来那个人吗？    路德维希觉得，无论基尔伯特变成什么样子，都是他的兄长，都是他的爱人，他的特修斯之船永远没有改变。    实际上这是一个视频的配文，视频地址是：http://www.bilibili.com/video/av4648435/





	

**Author's Note:**

> 国家设定

原本计划周末要出游的贝什米特兄弟现在并不在一起，路德维希被突然的工作叫走，身为国家先生无法拒绝同样在国会大厦开会的总理女士的召唤，这次是关于难民的事。索性在路德维希的要求下，基尔伯特可以不用加班，拥有一个完整的周末。

“抱歉，哥哥，我会尽快处理完回来的。”临走前路德维希在门口给了兄长一个充满歉意的吻。

“没关系啦阿西，本大爷会趁着这个时间打扫一下屋子，正好已经很久没有大扫除了。”基尔伯特没什么不愉快，他当然非常明白这些工作的重要性，况且只是一个白天而已。

“不要太累啦，如果回来得早，我会带些你喜欢的那家店的牛排回来。”路德维希还在叮嘱，就被基尔伯特推出了门。

“知道啦小啰嗦鬼！”

送走弟弟，基尔伯特带着三条狗出门溜达一圈，以补偿不能带它们出去郊游，然后就开始了他的大扫除。实际上他们日常活动的房间一直都有打扫，只有存放日记的那个房间已经有两个星期没有清扫。今天的主要目标就是这间房间，基尔伯特带着清洗用具推开门，打开窗户让阳光洒进来，室内空气顿时清新不少。

一排排高立的书架上整齐地堆放着一本本日记，这是基尔伯特从条顿时代留下的遗产，完整地记录了他四百多年的生活，他有时会随手抽一本看看，但大多数时候他不需要翻看就能清楚地记得每一件事。

拿着抹布仔细地擦拭每一排书架，在最后一排的最后一格，他看到了一本和其他本子都不太一样的日记本，他知道那是路德维希的。

路德维希也会写写日记，但那不能称之日为日记，他只是零星地在几个重要的日子记录一些心情，从有记忆到现在，他就这么一本而已。

“你可以看。”路德维希曾经这么对兄长说。

“我会在想看的时候看。”基尔伯特这样回答。

但事实上，他从来没有看过，他觉得那是路德维希的过去，他不想通过这种方式去窥探，他也没有必要去窥探。

基尔伯特试图挪开些本子，以便擦拭书架上的死角，但抽出了太多，那本日记啪地掉在地上，被刚好路过窗口的风吹开了几页。

基尔伯特再不想看也已经看到了那一页的内容：

“1871.1.18

Mein Freund ist weiss und rot, auserkoren unter vielen Tausenden.”

（我的良人红而且白，超乎万人之上。）

基尔伯特准备捡起的动作顿住，盯着那一行笔记稚嫩的字，思绪突然回到那天的凡尔赛宫，小小的金发男孩独坐高台，他手捧华美王冠拾级而上，亲手为他的弟弟，从此也是他的君王加冕。高阶之下，万人臣服，他能看到男孩脸上被努力克制的恐慌和不安，看向自己的眼神中闪烁着不自信的光。

他背对朝臣对小小的君王微笑起来，躬身后退单膝跪地，手按佩剑立下誓言，永远效忠于自己的弟弟。他的一生从骑士开始，斩杀了曾经的君主自立为王，又再次回归。

那一天，是他骑士生涯的巅峰。

他坐在地上，怔怔地看着手中日记本上那一行字，眼前仿佛出现少年在加冕大典结束后，夜深人静时坐在桌前独自回忆的样子来。他没有描写典礼的繁华，没有描写自己的恐慌，他描写了他的兄长，他的骑士，他的良人。

良人。

基尔伯特手指抚摸着那个单词，他发誓那时候他对弟弟的感情还没有发展成后来那样，但他的弟弟却已经将他看做良人。

多么让人向往的关系。

他回过神来意识到他无意中看了弟弟的日记，这本他曾以为永远不会打开的本子，现在正催着他翻到后一页。

“1945.5.1

Bruder, Wo bist du jetzt?

Warum bist du nicht hier?”

（哥哥，你现在在哪里？为什么你不在这里？）

纸上出现一行用力的字迹，倾斜而庞大，书写者的精神状态非常不好，最后一个问号旁边甚至还有一些泛黑的痕迹，基尔伯特的内心突然惊痛起来，他认出那曾经是一块血污。

那是二战被迫投降的那一天，路德维希被苏联人围困在国会大厦，而他早就昏迷在东线的战场，正被伊万当做俘虏。他没能在他的身边，那几年的路德维希年少狂妄，不顾他的阻挠执意发动战争。

那时他很害怕吧，他害怕死亡，就像一个普通的青年，一败涂地后想念那个时刻站在他身前守护他的兄长。

基尔伯特在三个月后才被带回柏林，那时候路德维希已经被看押起来，他们分别在两个牢房，遥遥相见，但不能相拥。

“你还好吗？”路德维希声音嘶哑，双手紧紧抓住牢房的铁门，脸几乎贴在上面，他看着对面伤痕累累的兄长颤抖着问。

基尔伯特回应他一个虚弱的轻笑，“阿西，别怕，我在。”

静默的空间里突然回荡开极其克制的呜咽，路德维希这么久以来第一次哭泣，他蹲坐在地上双手抱头，伤心地无法停止。

基尔伯特到现在还记得当时自己什么都没说，只是静静地等他哭完，他无法安慰他，因为他知道这次的失败与从前不同。他通过昏暗的光线看到弟弟金色的头颅，那一瞬间他想到第一次在阳光下看到那个小小少年的样子，那就像太阳，给他血腥的人生带来一线光明。

他那时就下定决心，无论如何都要保护这个弟弟，哪怕付出生命的代价。

坐在书房的基尔伯特盯着纸上那行扭曲的文字，时隔多年，他仍然能够感到那天弟弟的绝望和恐惧。

他颤抖着再翻开一页，看到上面的文字已经变得模糊，大块的水渍晕染了黑色的墨水，这一天的日记相比前几天都长：

“1947.2.25

Bruder, wo bist du?

Es tut so weh hourst mir zu.

Wo immer du auch bist ich hoff es geht dir gut.

Ich liebe dich,Bruder.”

（哥哥，你在哪儿？

你仔细听着，我很痛苦。

不管你在哪里我都希望你一切安好。

哥哥，我爱你。）

这是他死亡的那一天。

为了让路德维希活下去，基尔伯特愿意让自己死亡。

“不！我不同意！你不能抛下我去死！我怎么办？我该怎么办？！”路德维希死死地抱着他，撕心裂肺地狂吼，他用力到让基尔伯特感到窒息，让怀里人无法挣脱。

“听着，阿西，这只是迂回战术，是让我们俩都能活下去的办法。”基尔伯特试了几次无法离开这个高大的怀抱，最终任命地叹了口气，搂着已经快要崩溃的身体慢慢拍打后背，试图让他平静下来，他的声音沙哑却坚定，带着不容置疑的态度，“尽管我会灭亡，但你能保留一部分国土，你能活下去，这是最重要的。”

“没有你，我怎么能活下去？我会不断犯错，我会更糟，哥哥，我不能，我不能离开你！”路德维希顾不得形象，哭喊得像他只是个五岁的小男孩。

“你能，阿西，你必须活下去，为了我们的人民。”基尔伯特稍稍拉开了些距离，抬头看着弟弟朦胧的泪眼，一字一顿地说，“我会跟着伊万走，那代表至少我还有一半的国土，我的名字没有了，可我的身体依然存活。阿西，只有我们都活着，才能迎来再次重逢的那一天。”

基尔伯特将彻底崩溃的弟弟留在身后，只身跟着高大强壮的苏联人一步步远离家乡，他能听到弟弟的呼喊，但他克制着不能回头。

成王败寇，昔日的对手瓜分他们的国土，试图让他们都灭亡。他和他的弟弟如同站在城墙之上最后的守卫，敌人兵临城下，正摩拳擦掌准备攻城。

他已没有进攻和防守的利剑，但他至少还有血肉之躯，能为他的弟弟，为他的君王抵挡万千炮火，他不倒下，君王不倒。

他是保卫君王的最后城墙，那是骑士最后的荣光。

柏林仲春的阳光温暖柔和，伴随鸟鸣让基尔伯特从那些萧瑟的思绪中回过神来，葱白指尖缓缓滑过曾经被泪水晕化的文字，他难以想象路德维希是在怎样的心情下写出这些日记，又在多少个夜晚像孤独的幼狼独自舔舐流血的伤口。

他的弟弟，他的君王，他的帝国，他的骄傲，他的德意志啊。

下一篇又过了十几年，这次的文字张扬而狂躁，路德维希的日记似乎很少有平静的时候，他看到那是他们兄弟俩被迫针锋相对的年代，是柏林墙建立的日子：

“1961.8.13

Vermisse dich!

Ich vermisse dich!!!”

（想你！我想你！！！）

柏林墙的建造保护了基尔伯特，让他自战后虚弱的身体从再一次的濒死中缓过来，他记得墙建造前，他还能从往来的官员中偶尔得到来自弟弟的只言片语，但墙起之后，他们彻底被阻隔了。

那时是最黑暗的时候，苏联人擅长洗脑，擅长用控制思维的方式控制人心，他一度被伊万洗脑得神志不清，但他的内心却有一个强烈的声音告诉他，黎明会来的，只不过这次黎明前的黑暗有点长。

短暂的清醒时，他写了一封信，试图避开上司通过私人渠道给弟弟，但他没有收到任何来自弟弟的回音，他一度猜想那封信大概也没有送到。

他不知道的是，那封信确实被带到了，但几经周转，到路德维希手里时，已经过去五年。那原本是试图通过罗德里赫带给路德维希的，但这对表兄弟的关系太过特殊，双方上司的神经都比较敏感，最终罗德里赫通过伊丽莎白，又转手给了费里西安诺，最终，在费里西安诺和本田菊偶尔会面的时机，这封信到了本田菊的手里。

昔日的盟友见面并不容易，但本田菊还是想尽办法替自己的老师完成了心愿，他将这封信带给路德维希的时候，路德维希紧紧捏着脆弱的信纸，他惊讶地看到这个永远沉着冷静的大男孩脸上露出无法克制的痛苦神情，那是他无法安慰的痛苦，那是任何人都无法安慰的痛苦。

信上写着简单的几句话，笔记和曾经熟悉的漂亮张扬的花体十分相似，细看之下却发现笔锋与以往不同，再也不是苍劲有力，反而有些绵软。是被折磨得提笔都困难了吗？路德维希心疼得无以复加，但当着本田菊的面，他必须很好地收敛情绪。

信中的内容大意是告诉路德维希永远不要放弃希望，身为兄长他很抱歉做过的这些事，他们是一个整体，他们永不分离，他总有一天会回家。

路德维希看到回家这个词时，内心的阴霾突然一扫而空，兄长既然充满希望，他怎么能萎靡不振，他应该更加努力，早点把兄长接回家。

本田菊走后，他长久地亲吻着信纸，仿佛亲吻着已经回家的兄长。他将这封信珍藏在枕头底下，那是多年来第一个安稳的夜晚。

从那天起，他每天期待着来自兄长的电话，期待着有一天上司告诉他，他们兄弟俩可以重逢。

基尔伯特将本子往后翻了一页，就看到被折叠整齐夹在当中的那封信，他轻轻笑起来。

看来是收到了，真好。

再后来的两篇日记就变得愉快多了，从书写的字母也能看得出来：

“1989.11.9

NACH HAUSE!”

（回家！）

全部大写的字母昭示主人心情无比的激动，多年等待终于没有落空，他真的等到了那个电话，来自他的兄长，来自让他想念到发狂的男人。

上司的工作效率不亚于他，他们迅速将统一提上日程，有条不紊地进行每一项谈判，他们离胜利越来越近，终于，他们成功了。那天日记的字体沉稳了不少，更接近于他现在在办公文件上书写的样子，大气却不再猖狂：

“1990.10.3

Mein Freund ist mein, und ich bin sein.”

（良人属我，我也属他。）

这是他们结婚那天的誓言，基尔伯特久久地看着那行字，目光柔和面带微笑，没有听到门口传来轻微的响动，直到充满无奈又宠爱的声音响起来，他才回过神，“哥哥……”

他有些惊慌地合上本子，没料到弟弟这么快就结束了会议回家来，好像做坏事被抓住的孩子，路德维希捧着一大束矢车菊噙着一丝笑意走进来，将他从地板上拉起来，一起坐在一边的长沙发上。

“阿西，那本日记是掉……”他想解释，但路德维希倾身吻住他的嘴唇，让他无法说话。

“我知道，哥哥，我不介意你看到它们。”路德维希轻轻地说，将手里的花束摆在一边，双手抱着他的哥哥搂进怀里。“那些文字是当时的心情，如今再看，已经不一样了。”

“还是一样的，我能感受到你写下来的那天是怎样的感觉。”基尔伯特依偎在这温暖的怀抱中，手里还抓着那本日记，“我走过了那么多年，从条顿骑士团开始就一直不断地在改变。我杀了古普鲁士的人，自己占领了那块地方，从条顿改名到普鲁士。我从公国到王国，后来建立了你，德意志帝国。我不断地修补我自己，途中遇到很多人，但无论是曾经的国家朋友，还是老爹这类子民，他们都离我而去，我也留不住他们。直到我找到了你，我的内心不断呼喊，要留住你，要留住你。”

路德维希轻柔地抚摸着兄长柔软的头发，听着他沙哑性感的声音缓缓诉说，“可我还是有一度差点丢失了你。我不能决定我们自己的命运，在东部那段日子，我所有希望全都来自盲目的信念，而我在那时甚至会想不起来我们一起经过的很多事。我终于明白，我可能早就不是一开始的我，阿西，我总是在想，我现在不是国家，没有领土，可我这个肉体仍然存活，不老不死，我到底是什么呢？我已不是最初的那个我了啊。”

路德维希亲吻着温暖的发顶，轻轻笑着回答，“你不是物品，你就是你，你的灵魂不变，你就是普鲁士。”

“那如果有一天，我变得和以前特别不一样，看不出我从前的影子，甚至如果我不记得你了呢？”

“那我就和你再谈一次恋爱。”路德维希将他再次抱紧，“我总能得到你，不是吗？”


End file.
